carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man (1985)
Plot Overview Krystle is very concerned about Sammy Jo even though Blake tries to convince her to forget about her niece. Nevertheless, Krystle decides to fly out to New York to see her niece. In New York, Rita is recovering from her nose job and is trying to learn her role as the next Mrs. Carrington. It does not seem to be going well and Joel is losing patience. He needs more information from Sammy Jo about Krystle. As Krystle approaches Sammy Jo's apartment, she passes Joel who gives Krystle an interesting look. Krystle knocks just as Rita and Sammy Jo are practicing Krystle's signature. Sammy Jo gets Rita to hide before she lets Krystle in. Then she finally lets Krystle in but tells her she should have called first. She will talk to Krystle as soon as she is back in Denver. Jason really wants an answer from Blake about the pipeline deal. Jason is so determined that he helps himself to breakfast at the Carrington mansion. Blake is more open to the idea as he has Adam go out to Los Angeles to perform due diligence. Jason gives Blake a week to make his decision and reminds Blake that the only way that oil in the South China Sea is going to get to the United States (and then the pipeline will take it to Chicago from Los Angeles) is on Jason's tankers. Jason leaves a message with Blake's secretary that he expects an answer and the secretary shares this information with Blake while he is meeting with Alexis. Alexis overhears about the pipeline deal and decides to arrange a meeting with Jason. Alexis will not use this information to get herself involved in the pipeline deal. She is too obsessed about King Galen to worry about business. Alexis tells Jason that she will get Blake to agree to the pipeline deal if Jason will put economic pressure on Moldavia. Jason turns down the deal only because he does not believe that Alexis can deliver Blake. Dex learns of Alexis's meeting with Jason and believes that Alexis made a pitch to Jason to have Dex involved in the pipeline but she does not. Dex is not thrilled since Alexis seems more concerned about King Galen than her own husband. Claudia's trip to San Francisco is not just business. She needs some time away to think about her life and to stop leaning on men. Before leaving, Claudia visits Steven at Luke's apartment (Steven is prepping Luke's stuff for Goodwill) and the two express that they will always love each other. Claudia has no peace in San Francisco, however, as Adam finally finds her and presents her with a beautiful necklace. The two make love. Jonathan Lake interrupts Dominique while she is rehearsing. Dominique is not thrilled, but Lake tells Dominique a story that touches her heart. While in Paris, Lake's wife passed and he thought about suicide. Before throwing himself into the Seine, Lake stopped for one last drink and that is where he saw Dominique perform and he decided to live. Since Dominique saved his life, he owes her and wants to show his gratitude by taking her to dinner. Connie's deal for Jeff is her share of Colby Enterprises. Jeff cannot believe that Jason will take this well. Jason does not but he really cannot stop Connie. She reminds him he is about to die and Miles is in no place to take over Colby Enterprises. Jason feels that his son will grow into the position. Jason feels he can buy Jeff out of Colby Enterprises, but Jason's rough attitude gives Jeff another idea. He is actually going to come to Los Angeles and actively participate in the corporation's activities. Since Jeff is in Los Angeles, he goes to the officer who actually dealt with Randall/Fallon. The officer believes he saw the woman but cannot remember for sure since there is a lot of missing people and crime in Los Angeles. Since the missing person's report is in the computer, the cops will contact Jeff when she turns up again. Randall/Fallon is at the stables with Miles. She has a great rapport with a horse so she feels to ride it. Even though she is thrown, Randall/Fallon realizes she knows how to ride, it is another piece of the puzzle of who she is. Miles does not care if Randall/Fallon figures out her true identity because he will never let her go. As Blake and Krystle are window shopping in a posh area of Denver, Krystle sees Joel coming out of a store. Joel hides his face and quickly crosses the street. Krystle swears she has seen this man before. The realization does not come to Krystle until she is back at the mansion. Krystle is scared of this man. And she should be, Joel presents Rita (who now looks like Krystle) with a dress that Krystle would wear. The plan is ready. Sammy Jo will get money and Joel and Rita will get a cut. In Sammy Jo's absence, Joel tells Rita that they are not getting a cut of Sammy Jo's money, but all of Blake's money. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * George Hamilton ... Joel Abrigore * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby Patterson rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Calvin Lockhart ... Jonathan Lake * William Beckley ... Gerard * Gary Clarke ... Police Sergeant * Arlene Banas ... Receptionist * Helen Funai ... Constance's Assistant * Jim Ishida ... Lin * Peggy Walton-Walker ... Barbara Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 25-July-1985 to 02-Aug-1985 (with The Gown) * Deleted scenes: Blake and Jeff talk about Jeff going to Los Angeles, Jonathan Lake visits Blake, Steven informs Alexis that the French refuse to help her against the Moldavian revolutionaries. * Shortened scene: Sammy Jo and Joel talk a little bit longer. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Paramount studios; Los Angeles Equestrian Center (Burbank); Larchmont Blvd. near Beverly Blvd. (Los Angeles). Quotes * Constance Colby Patterson: I shared your life, and now I'm sharing your death.